


Infant Prince Peter Pendragon

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, Gen, Heavily Implied Merthur, Implied Mpreg, Merthur kids, magical babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A baby ver. of Merthur's oldest kid and heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infant Prince Peter Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> That's a lot 'p'. Just noticed that. OH WELL~


End file.
